A Sokeefe Story
by FlowerGirl15
Summary: The Neverseen were still at large. They were out to "fix" the world in their own disgusting way, and Sophie is caught up in the middle of this fight, risking her life and all her friends' as well to stop this war. A school dance leaves her in the struggle over who has her heart, however, and she must choose before it's too late. Will she stop the Neverseen? And who wins her heart?
1. Chapter 1

SOKEEFE

 **(A/N-This is a Sokeefe One-shot, apologies to any Sophitz, Dexphie, or any other shippers out there. Will do requests for different fanfics of ships. Contains spoilers for up through Nightfall-#6 of series. This is my first fanfic, please give feedback! SORRY FOR LONG STORY!)**

Sophie untangled her long blonde hair, the snarls catching between her fingers. She looked in the mirror, away from Vertina's nagging voice. The Foxfire school dance was tonight, and afterward Biana and Fitz had invited everyone to a sleepover. Grady and Edaline had agreed, having to leave for some mission the Council put on them for the weekend. Alden and Della were off checking on Alvar, as he had recently awoken from the soporodine. So the elves were basically with themselves for the rest of the day.

"SOOOPPHHHIIIEEE!" Biana yelled from downstairs, running upstairs. Sophie sighed as Biana walked in, her face appalled by the sight.

"Oh no, no, no. Sophie, you absolutely cannot attend your first ball like this!" Biana rushed over and started fixing up her hair instantly, muttering about what important makeup MUST be applied. After twenty minutes of AACK, OUCH, THAT TICKLES, and WATCH THAT STICK's, Sophie was ready.

"Wow, honey, you look… beautiful!" Biana breathed, admiring her handiwork. Sophie turned to Vertina, who couldn't even say anything.

Sophie couldn't tell what it was, the eyeliner, the mascara, the curling iron elf-look-alike, but it made her pop. And of course her gorgeous blue gown blended perfectly with her hair, the glittery surface shining.

"Thanks-" she started to say when Biana cut her off.

"Come on, we'll be late, Ms. Procrastinater!" Biana rushed her out the door as they arrived to Foxfire.

Sophie looked at all the dazzling lights, the glorious moonlight, and the elvin-ness, her eyes stretched in awe. She walked towards the door, feeling confident. Biana and her pushed open the doors, and time appeared to freeze. Sophie's heart fluttered as she saw him.

Right as they entered the door, they saw Keefe and Fitz by the table with food. Keefe looked over and smiled his gorgeous smile, and Sophie felt her heart flutter right then.

"Foster, it's about time you showed up," Keefe jokingly commented as they joined their friends. Sophie smiled, hoping her blush would save her tonight from her actual blushing. For a brief moment they caught each other's eyes, looking deep within. Sophie's heart flew, and Keefe seemed to glow in amazingness. His perfect hair tossed in the wind from the Gusters nearby, and his ice-blue eyes almost looked like a sea.

"Woah, Sophie, you look amazing!" Fitz complimented her, and Sophie felt that tingle again, coming back to reality. Ever since that moment under the Panakes tree, Sophie had felt different. She had liked Fitz for a while now, and convinced herself that it wasn't a crush, but she couldn't deny it.

When Keefe caught them, there was a glint in his ice-blue eyes, other than humor and his usual troublemaking tone.

 _Jealousy._

And Sophie suddenly wasn't completely oblivious, no matter how she tried. Every time she looked at Keefe, she felt something different.

"No Sophie," she told herself, stepping away. "You like Fitz and that's how it will only be."

"Foster!" Keefe called her back over. She shyly walked back, slowly regaining her usual stature. She smiled and came over, her blue gown twirling. For a second she could have sworn she saw something in his eye, but it was replaced with humor quickly.

Tam and Linh had joined the group by then, looking beautiful and handsome as well. The group started discussing plans, while waiting for the dance time, and for some reason Sophie found herself continually glancing towards Keefe.

"OKAY, EVERYONE!" Magnate Leto yelled from the stage, the light shining on him. "It's time that all the votes for the Elvin cutest couple are accounted for!" Sophie didn't realize they had traditions like humans, but knew the human tradition probably descended from their traditions.

"Oooh, who do you think it'll be?" Biana whispered, her eyes shining in the light. Sophie was about to respond when she noticed Tam looking over at Biana, a longing in his eyes. Sophie smiled.

"I don't know!" She whispered back.

"I don't know about you guys, but I personally think it'll be the Fitzter and Foster!" Keefe butted in, his perfect hair running in Sophie's face. She breathed in the scent, dreamily picturing herself with Keefe, eyes looking into the other's..

Sophie shook her head, clearing the image. _No, Sophie,_ she told herself. That's when she noticed she was staring at Keefe's handsome face. She blushed and turned away, preventing herself from looking back.

"No way!" Biana argued, noticing Sophie's dilemma. "If anything, it'd be you and her!" She elbowed Keefe, who laughed an obviously forced laugh and walked off, chatting with Fitz.

Magnate Leto pulled a paper out of an envelope, throwing the envelope into the crowd and watching it dissolve beautifully.  
"AND OUR WINNERS ARE…" he paused. Sophie held her breath, ready to cheer for any of her friends.

"SOPHIE FOSTER AND FITZROY VACKER!" He yelled. The crowd went wild, cheering and jabbing at them. The spotlight focused on Sophie and Fitz, who were both blushing madly. Biana pushed Sophie towards Fitz with a laugh and Keefe pushed Fitz. Sophie nearly tumbled in her heels, falling forward, expecting the impact of the floor, only to be caught by none other than Fitz.

Fitz smiled, pulling her up and close. His cologne was beautifully scented, and Sophie drew in a long breath. He took her hand in his, and wrapped their other arms in the appropriate places. "Hey," he whispered. Sophie smiled back, trying not to think of Keefe as she danced with Fitz.

Left, left, right, right, they danced, the spotlight on them. Girls seemed to glare in jealousy, and the boys seemed to suddenly be more aware of Sophie now. She smiled and looked back up at Fitz, their eyes locking as they moved elegantly. She thought of it, their perfect dance, the amazing light, and the moment. She had wished, but never thought he might actually _like_ her. She studied his perfect face, even though it was already burned into her mind. His teal eyes, his gorgeous hair, the plumped lips, the perfect nose… almost too perfect, she realized. She felt that awe and admiration wash away quickly as she longed to see Keefe's gorgeous face, not so perfect, and how they didn't just go together like how her and Fitz did. They were both different, and that's why they worked, she realized.

That's when she realized she loved Keefe.

The perfectness of Fitz had worn off, and everything after had been forced. She saw his flaws, the face that was too good to be true, and his legacy that extended him, and how he wasn't just perfect no matter what. He had essentially dismissed Sophie forever after Alden's mind break, and hated her then.

Keefe had never done anything to her.

He had been there for her, through his pain and misery, through his grief, through his sucky life, and had risked his life so many times just for her.

Sophie suddenly felt guilty, dancing with Fitz, leading him on, when here she was thinking about Keefe. Dreaming of kissing him and telling herself she was still crushing on Fitz.

By now, other couples had started dancing too, and no one was still watching them alone. Fitz was still smiling, and she smiled a forced smile.

"Hey," he started saying. Sophie stopped looking off and looked back into his teal eyes. "We never got to talk about that moment under Calla's tree," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh?" Sophie said before he leaned in and his soft lips hit hers. A few weeks ago, she would had absolutely embraced this kiss, but now, all she felt was wrong. They fit too perfectly together. The movement of his lips, the gentle flick of his tongue against hers, the feeling of perfection… it was all wrong. Then she saw Keefe in the background, staring, his usually confident eyes fading as he waved goodbye to Biana who also watched Sophie and Fitz.

She broke off the kiss, pulling her arms away from his. He looked at her, eyes full of confusion and hurt.

"Sophie?" He whispered painfully. "What's wrong?"

Sophie felt the guilt and the sadness flood over her. "Oh Fitz, a few weeks ago I would've loved that… but now… I didn't. I'm sorry for leading you on… but I need to go." She gave him a hug and looked into his hurt eyes once again before walking away.

"Wait!" Fitz whispered. She turned back. "Can we still be friends?" He asked, desperation in his voice.

Sophie smiled considerately, not wanting to break their Cognate bond. "I'd like that," she whispered. She ran to Biana, desperate to find Keefe before he left.

"Where'd he go?" She asked breathlessly. Biana pointed towards the door but stopped Sophie as she tried to move.

"What happened?" Biana asked, worry in her eyes. Sophie smiled sadly.

"It's Keefe," She whispered, her mind traveling. "It's always been Keefe…." she whispered as Biana let go and watched her intently as Sophie disappeared.

Sophie tried to transmit to Keefe, her mind traveling to find him. _KEEFE, WAIT!_

She felt Keefe's mind jolt in surprise. _Foster?_ He thought.

 _Where are you?_ She transmitted, trying to find him.

 _By the door outside. Why?_ He asked, but Sophie never responded. She ran towards the door and was pulled aside by Keefe.

"Keefe!" She said breathlessly, looking into his ice-blue eyes, seeing the hurt, confused, scared boy beneath.

"Hello, Foster." He replied, trying to make his voice sound strong, but failing. "What happened to the Fitzter?" He asked blatantly, looking around for somewhere else.

Sophie shook her head, her gold hair flying in the wind. "Oh, Keefe, it's you." She whispered, his eyes looking back at her, confused.

"Um, what?" He asked, confused, the tiniest shred of hope in his eyes again.

Sophie laughed delicately. "I realized as he kissed me that he wasn't the one I wanted." She pulled Keefe's head lower so she looked directly into his perfect eyes. "You are." She whispered as she turned her head and locked lips with his. His eyes widened in surprise but gave in, deepening the kiss. She ran her hands through his now-messy-hair and explored every crevice of his mouth. His tongue fought hers, eventually winning and earning him the right to explore her mouth.

They came up for air, breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Keefe," Sophie whispered, their foreheads laying against the other's.

He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. "I love you too." He whispered as they dove back in.

That was when Sophie knew it, that forever, from now on, that they were perfect for each other. They may not be the perfect couple, the one everyone knew and shipped, but it was their flaws that perfected the other for them. Keefe kept Sophie in balance, and she kept him. They both protected each other, and Sophie smiled against his lips, knowing that no matter the struggles they may face, Keefe would be there with her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Keefe looked back at her, Sophie realized her mistake. Of course, it wasn't necessarily a _mistake,_ but rather a misjudgment. There was nothing wrong with Fitz; rather, it was her own heart turning gears. Any sane person could admit Fitz was hot; this didn't help his naturally kind and loving nature. So, of course, Sophie had fallen for Fitz at first. But what she hadn't seen when she was blinded by the seemingly-perfect self of Fitz was Keefe. He had always been there for her, even through his pain. He was so caring that he willingly gave up trying to flirt with Sophie when he saw his _best friend_ who _knew_ he had a huge crush on Sophie with her. And he decided, then and there, that he would just be her friend.

"Thank you, Keefe," she found herself saying.

"For what?" He asked her.  
"For always being there for me," she smiled sadly, remembering how time and time again he had come through for her. Sure, he had made some extremely stupid decisions, like challenging King Dimitar to a sparring match and had run off to join the Neverseen like an idiot, but everyone makes mistakes.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, and she responded by hugging him too.

"Aw, gross guys! PDA much!" Biana called out with a laugh as they turned around to see her and the gang out already.

"What happened to the party?" Sophie asked, taking a step or two away from Keefe.

Dex shrugged. "It turned into a bunch of people dancing, which led to hugging and kissing, so we decided to leave."

Linh started bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Come on, let's go to the slumber party!" She squealed. Tam folded his arms and looked at the ground like a true emo kid.

"So let's GOOOOOOO!" Biana shouted, grabbing her light leaping crystal. "Everyone ready?"

"Sure," Keefe called out, running over to meet them. "We should go before there are any more problems. Besides, I think Foster's gonna fall over if she has to stand in those heels any longer."

Sophie glared at him for pointing out her fall.

But that, of course, was just before she noticed Fitz walking behind everyone else. She decided she'd try to talk to him before anything else happened.

So when they arrived at Everglen a few seconds later, she walked slower so Fitz could catch up with her.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"Hey," he responded, still looking at the ground.

"You doing okay?" She asked. He smiled sadly back at her.

"I'm okay."

"You sure?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Hey, just so you know, 'friends' doesn't mean 'awkwardly being near each other and never speaking to each other again'. You will always be one of my best friends, and nothing can stop that. All that changed was the awkward undefined area between us has been solved and we can be true Cognates now, okay?" Sophie said, grabbing his hand and looking him in the eyes.

He stared at her for a second longer before smiling with truly happy eyes and saying, "okay. So now we don't have any more secrets, right?"

"Yep!" She smiled. "Great! How about we start training this weekend?"

"Deal!" He fist-bumped her. She gave him a quick hug to prove there was no hard feelings, and ran off to find Keefe.

"Hey," she heard his crisp, deep voice.

"Hey Keefe," she turned around to see him sitting on the rocks. She joined him and copied his deep-thinking-pose just like he did.

"I have a question," he eventually asked. Sophie turned to him and nodded.

He stared at her for a few more moments before bursting out, "what are we?"

It suddenly dawned on Sophie that she didn't know.

"What do you _want_ to be?" She asked.

Keefe looked back and forth before sighing and saying: "look in my head. That should say enough…"

Sophie opened her mind to his and was stunned.

It started as they did, behind Foxfire, kissing in the shine of the beautiful moonlight. He imagined all the times they would be together, all the struggles they endured, how everyone else could leave them but they were always there for each other, and how eventually, even if it was to be branded a bad match, he would propose, down on one knee, and how she would say yes. How a family would start, and they would watch their prodigy children grow and graduate Foxfire.

The image soon faded from Keefe's mind and Sophie, now seeing things for the first time, came out of his mind and looked into his eyes. If eyes could smile, his would be. A sad smile, not a happy. Sophie now understood all those times he had made jokes about her was his way of flirting. She now understood why his eyes always looked with longing. She now saw that their friendship had meant more than his life to him.

He had done everything for her.

Just as Sophie was about to respond, everyone else arrived, laughing and ready to have fun.

"Come on, every time we leave you two alone you're about to kiss!" Biana complained dramatically as Sophie and Keefe separated again, looking anywhere but at each other. While looking at that VERY interesting tree.

"Are you guys like a thing now?" Linh asked shyly.

"Are you, HUH KEEFE?" Tam asked the last part considerably louder than the first.

"And let's talk about something else!" Sophie diverted the topic away from them. A few snickered but that was all.

For the rest of the night they played base quest once in the dark, which didn't end well because of an unfortunate incident where Keefe fell in the lake and managed to bring Sophie with him, which didn't help Fitz's mood, had a competition for best cooker, received a few makeovers thanks to Biana, and arranged sleeping arrangements.

Sophie, Biana, and Linh were sleeping in one room, and Keefe, Tam, Fitz, and Dex in the other. Of course, sleepovers for girls consist of ⅓ sleeping and the rest talk.

"Okay, let's play truth or dare!" Biana suggested as they all sat on the edge of their sleeping bags.

"Okay!" Linh responded with a yawn.

"Cool," Sophie said, her mind still thinking about what she had seen in Keefe's mind.

"Sophie, truth or dare?" Biana asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Dare." She said without thinking, only able to think about how Keefe had looked at her, his eyes asking the question if she wanted it too.

Linh and Biana giggled. "I dare you to tell us what's going on with Keefe!"

Sophie felt her heart sink.

"Sophieeee!" Linh singsong-called. Sophie sighed.

"I don't really know myself. We told each other we loved each other, but I don't know where we really stand," Sophie admitted, questioning herself.

"OOOH, the drama continues!" Linh whispered. Sophie wanted to just curl up in a little ball and disappear forever.

"Well, you should ask him!" Biana suggested. Sophie considered it and decided to try and talk to him later, telepathically or not.

The night continued, the truths and the dares getting only more and more hilarious until eventually, they called it quits and fell asleep.

Sophie got up to use the restroom before sleeping when she was greeted by a handsome familiar face along the way.

"You just can't stop bumping into me, can you Foster?" Keefe's whisper sounded. Sophie looked to make sure no one was listening.

"I need to talk to you!" She whispered quickly. Keefe looked around and shrugged.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Not here!" She grabbed Keefe's hand and dragged him away, trying to ignore the fact she was holding his hand.

"What's up, Foster?" He asked, in his calm normal tone, but Sophie knew he was confused and nervous.

She took a deep breath.

"Do you really love me that much?" She asked, replaying that perfectly-captured memory in her head.

Keefe smiled and brushed her hair off her face. "I love you even more than that, and have since the moment I met you."

Sophie felt her that little fluttery thing her heart loved to do and realized what she had to do.

"Keefe, I love you, but I don't think I'm ready for that stuff yet." Each word was a struggle to get out, and she knew how Keefe's crushed face would break her.

He slowly lost his usual Keefe expression and looked away.

"But we can still be together, taking it slow!" Sophie offered quickly, his face crushing her.

He looked over and smiled a forced smile.  
"I'd like that," he whispered. He was about to walk back but Sophie pulled him back and kissed him one last time. He looked surprised but gave into the kiss.

After a few minutes, he let go and turned away. Sophie watched as the man of her heart walked further and further away. She felt horrible about hurting him but knew it was for the best. With that thought, she smiled and let herself drift off to sleep.

And down the hall, Keefe made a promise to himself.

"I will never give up on her, no matter how long it might take," he vowed, imagining her beautiful face and smiling. "Because there's no one else like Sophie in this world, and I love her so much, I would die for her a hundred times and more." He promised, crawling into bed and thinking of her one last time before he slept.

 _The Vanisher let his shape show, after hearing the whole Sophie and Keefe debate. The Neverseen would greatly use this information, as now they had a way to punish Keefe for leaving and Sophie for everything. He told his boss everything before leaving, ready to get some sleep and to be ready the next day. Soon the Neverseen would have Sophie back, and when they did, no one could stop them._


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N I realize I originally said one-shot… OOPS! Anyway this will eventually become a full book so ENJOY EVERYONE! ;P)** _The flaming firestorm surrounded them, the heat singing their tunics. The orange and yellow flames soared, flying high in the sky above them. The smoke clogged their lungs as they attempted to breathe. Sophie coughed insistently, and Keefe's burnt hands shook as he was torn between trying to help her, and not accidentally burning her. Sophie rested her head on his shoulder, still consistently choking. Keefe tried to look around the fire for the way out, but he couldn't see. Even if he could, the smoke was affecting his sight as his eyes stung with pain._

" _We'll have to levitate!" He shouted to be heard over the thundering burning fumes._

" _Won't they-*cough*-see us?" Sophie gasped out, her chest heaving with the effort of breathing._

" _It's a risk we'll have to take!" Keefe shouted and focused his energy on levitating into the sky. He carried Sophie, her head on one shoulder and her legs in his other hand. She coughed and sputtered, barely able to breathe. Fear flooded his senses as he realized if he didn't get her out soon, she wouldn't live to see dawn. He levitated higher and higher, energy depleting quickly and running out of concentration. He pushed as hard as he could, desperately trying to reach higher than the towering flames. The raging fire climbed up perfectly living trees and burned them to a crisp, fueling its rage. Keefe swept his gaze across the burning land, seeing only the ash and destruction. The Everblaze flames rose higher, in a competition with Keefe. He gritted his teeth and rose higher, fighting the little voice in his head telling him to surrender, to give up._

 _Sophie stirred in his arms, her cough ceasing as she looked into Keefe's eyes. "Keefe?" She whispered, her eyes barely open._

 _He smiled. "I got you Foster!" He promised, to both of them, as a final push of energy thrashed through him and he closed his eyes, only to open them and take a deep breath of oxygen._

" _We made it!" He told Sophie, relief in his voice, until he noticed Sophie still coughing and her burns._

" _You're hurt!" He gasped, looking for any place to rest. The fire burned for miles, burning everything in its path, from trees to flowers to even anyone caught in the crossfire. Smoke rose from the flames, turning the atmosphere smoky black. Desperation soon crept up on him as he desperately searched for a way to escape._

 _As soon as he realized there was no escape, he looked down at Sophie's quivering body._

" _What are we going to do?" Sophie whispered, shaking. Keefe realized he couldn't save her, the girl he loved, the girl he had always dreamt about, and the girl who was supposed to save the world. Tears threatened his eyes as he looked into her eyes. Then he knew what to do._

" _FINTAN! WE ARE OVER HERE!" He yelled, waving his one free hand._

" _What are you doing?!" Sophie asked quietly, which would have normally been screaming._

" _Saving us!" Keefe said quickly before he started yelling again. "COME GET US!"_

 _Silence followed Keefe for thirty-one seconds before he heard laughing and Fintan appeared, turning his head to look at all the damage to the world he created._

" _Finally given up, have you?" Fintan asked, coming closer as Keefe pulled away, protecting Sophie._

" _I will do whatever you want, and you can torture me all you wish, but do not in any way harm Sophie," Keefe told him, hoping Fintan might consider the deal._

 _Fintan paused for a moment, flames flickering on and off on his hands, before looking back up at Keefe._

" _We still do need to ensure you properly receive your punishment for leaving," he admitted, the wickedest grin ever appearing on his face. "If you willingly surrender, we can promise to release Sophie alive and untampered with… BUT!" He added when Keefe released his breath he had been holding. "You also have to spill the Black Swan's secrets to us!" He added._

 _Keefe swore under his breath before answering. "Deal!" He said, and Fintan reached out and teleported them using the Neverseen gadget. The flames disappeared around them as they appeared in one of the Neverseen hideouts, thrown in a cage together._

" _Keefe why did you do that?!" Sophie screamed, the realization of what would happen to Keefe dawning on her._

 _He smiled. "So you didn't have to suffer!" He told her, taking her hand._

 _Sophie flinched. "I was born to save everyone, not to have everyone save me!" She wailed, wrapping her arms around Keefe and sobbing on his tunic._

" _I don't want you to leave!" She sobbed._

" _I don't want to either, but it was the only way to make sure you can still save everyone." Keefe said, taking her hands._

" _I love you." He whispered._

 _Sophie looked up at him._

" _You do, even after all this time?"_

 _Keefe half-smiled. "Of course."_

 _Just as Sophie was about to respond, three figures draped in black cloth unlocked the door and dragged Keefe away, and an invisible figure restraining her._

" _I LOVE YOU TOO!" She yelled, maybe too late, as she lost sight of Keefe, maybe catching her last glimpse of him ever._

Sophie jumped out of bed, sweating and her eyes red and swollen with crying. For a second she was confused, not understanding why she was in the room with Biana and Linh and everything seemed natural. The sun wasn't up yet, the stars still shined brightly in the sky yet,, and there was no fire.

"It was just a nightmare!" She sighed in relief, laying back down to sleep again, trying to ignore that feeling in her gut that something was wrong. _It seemed almost too realistic to be a dream,_ Sophie knew, but tried to ignore that gut-wrenching feeling as she fell back asleep.

Sophie experienced what could have scored records for world's most awkward breakfast the next day. It started with the fact her nightmare had scared the living daylights out of her friends.

Sophie had apparently been screaming "bloody murder" as Linh described after she woke up. Everyone else has jolted awake at the first sign of screams and Keefe has come running, which would have been embarrassing enough without Fitz running in too and checking her mind to see what was wrong. Keefe had refused to leave her side, holding her hand to make sure she was okay. Biana and Linh has giggled profoundly and Fitz had been just watching from afar, crushed but keeping his promise of just friends.

Anyway, that had been super embarrassing just hearing about it from Biana and Linh as they prodded her awake, but breakfast had been way worse. It had been fresh on everyone's minds, and everyone was cracking jokes about it.

"Wow Foster, you were scared to be near me while _sleeping!_ " Keefe had teased, turning her red already.

"Yeah, what happened, Keefe changed his hair or something and it scared you half to death?" Tam had snickered.

"And we haven't even gotten to the part where everyone came running! Fitz looked like he was going to pass out!" Biana had joked.

"That's just classic Foster, knocking boys off their feet!" Keefe high-fived Tam after Fitz had turned deep red.

After the humiliation ended, they agreed to play a game of base quest, which was way more complicated than necessary. Biana, Fitz, Keefe, and Dex had all called Sophie on their team. Tam and Linh had chosen each other, leaving Sophie to decide who she wanted on her team. Everyone had put up their arguments, of course. Biana claimed she was the best because she could use her Vanisher ability, Fitz said their Cognate bond made them stronger, Keefe teased because he could make her float (which called for more snickering), and Dex said him because Sophie had been ignoring him lately. In the end Sophie chose Dex because she had been ignoring him lately, and Fitz because 1.) she felt horrible about hurting him and 2.) knew they gave each other advantages. Keefe had pretended to be hurt and that had merited him a flick on the shoulder. After a long and tiring game, Sophie's team won, and everyone retreated inside.

After a few more hours of various games, everyone went home, and Sophie and Keefe were left alone.

"Hi," Sophie said quietly, suddenly fascinated with the toe of her long black boot.

"Nervous to see me?" Keefe smirked his famous smirk and came closer, fanning the air as he did. "Those are some heavy Foster Feelings! And don't even try to hide it, you can't lie to an Empath." Keefe reminded her as he stood next to her, touching her lightly, arm to arm. It took all her willpower to not *accidentally* grab his hand.

"Foster, you think I can't tell you want to grab my hand?" Keefe asked teasingly, grabbing her hand himself. Their finger entwined, and Sophie felt that rush of heat spread from her hand to her feet. Her traitorous lips began to curl in a smile as they silently walked to the Leapmaster and pulled out the various stones they needed.

Just as Sophie was about to leave, she turned her head and Keefe pecked her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Foster," Keefe whispered as he disappeared.

"Goodbye Keefe," She whispered back.

Sophie arrived at Havenfield, on her way to the front door, ignoring the fight between Verdi and Grady, oblivious to Edaline's struggles with the verminion, and not caring about the gnomes all tagging up with each other to take down the pterodactyl. She marched straight up to her third-floor, ginormous bedroom, and at first didn't notice what was so different in her room. Iggy had let out one of his Iggy farts and Sophie was more concerned about the fart before she saw the note on her pillow marked with a Lodestar symbol.

Sophie ran over and ignored Sandor's yells to not read it, tearing it open. She frantically tried to open the letter, reading quickly when she finally did.

 _Prepare for the sudden turn,_

 _If not, be ready to burn._

 _The Vanisher stood shaking in the corner. He hadn't expected the Moonlark home so soon, so this could almost ruin the plan if he was caught. Fintan had had his "vision" in place for so long, everyone had it memorized by now. Then he went and got himself arrested, so it didn't do much good, but little did he know his loyal Vanisher was a double agent. Vespera and Gisela both knew the plan, but needed the last bit of information to pull off their plan for the best kind of world. If the Moonlark caught him, everything would fall. He had to escape. He had to break free. But it looked like Sophie would be there for a while..._


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Sorry for not posting in FOREVER, I've been so busy! Also guys. please leave reviews and likes, I want to know who likes it. Also, I need your guys' opinions. Should it end tragically or happily? I'll do either but can't decide myself. Please leave suggestions!)**

 _In a dark, dark room, with no way in, and no way out, a young elf's eyes were bloodshot with pain, and his skin all seared. Burns ranging from first to third-degree coated everywhere across his body. Blood dripped on the hard, grey stone, slowly changing to a maroon color. Tooth gritted against tooth, and the only noise was the laugh of a maniac with a brain. Occasional bursts of light would illuminate the room briefly, turning off when the smell of burning flesh began._

" _When will you give up, you stubborn little boy?" An annoyed voice yelled, hands lighting up again and digging into the boy, who was tied to a folding chair like a human's chair with a rope that burned. The boy gritted his teeth louder and kept in the scream that would mean defeat, the end to all._

 _When the man stepped back, removing his hands, the boy let out the breath he had been holding and breathed heavily. Each and every burn, every cut, every bruise merited its own scream, but the young man knew he couldn't give up. If he did, it meant defeat. It meant the end to all that was good. The Neverseen would win. The world would fall. Humans and elves together would die innocently._

 _Sophie would die if he failed._

 _And that's what kept him sane._

" _Give up you idiot!" The older man shrieked and the flames began to rise higher as the heat began to singe. The man still held his ground, teeth grinding together as the pain intensified._

" _I will not. Give. Up!" The young man yelled into the flames, not daring to open his eyes to singe painfully._

" _THEN YOU WILL BURN!" The sound of the yell faded as the roaring of flames grew._

Keefe

Keefe woke up with a jolt, shivering and unable to breathe for a moment. He choked until his lungs remembered breathing and he gasped in a breath, his lungs heaving. Panicked, he looked around, thinking Fintan was in his dad's beach house for a brief second.

 _What was that dream?_ He wondered as he was about to fall back asleep when suddenly he heard a very familiar voice in his head.

 _KEEFE!_ Sophie Elizabeth Foster, the girl he was madly in love with, yelled in his mind.

 _Woah, Foster, those are some intense emotions right there!_ He joked.

 _This isn't a joke Keefe!_ She snapped. _The Neverseen left a note in my room!_

And five minutes later Keefe was standing in Sophie's room with Fitz, Biana, and Dex.

"I still don't understand how they got in!" Sandor scratched his chin. The goblins had looked everywhere and anywhere but still couldn't figure it out.

"Maybe it was the same way Gisela broke in," Biana suggested. Keefe scowled. He hated his mom.

"By the way Keefe, how's Ro?" Sophie asked. Her concerned face was soooo adorable…

 _Stay on subject Keefe!_ Keefe punched his mind mentally.

"Ah, she's doing fine. Not liking the bed rest but hey, I get to be her babysitter for once!" Keefe smirked.

 _Sophie's got those dark circles again. I don't want her sleep-deprived. She needs to stay Sophie…_

 _STOP IT KEEFE!_ He whacked his head again.

"Keefe, you okay? You keep smacking your head," Sophie asked, coming closer to hold his hand.

"Aw, is anyone else ready to spew from all the Foster-Keefe action lately?" Biana asked, looking around.

Grady scowled.

Sandor groaned.

Fitz looked away.

Biana shrugged.

"What did the note exactly say?" Keefe asked, changing the subject.

Sophie handed him the note.

"Prepare for the sudden turn, if not be ready to burn." Keefe read aloud.

"Wait." Fitz took the note and read it again. "We captured Fintan, and Brant was smashed into nothingness in Lumenaria." He paced around the room, doing two back-and-forths before pausing. "Who's the other Pyrokinetic then?" He asked, looking around.

Dex said something quietly.

"What was that Dex?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe it wasn't a Pyrokinetic." He said louder.

"Then would they just set fire naturally?" Keefe asked.

"Who knows?" Biana yawned.

"Okay, how about all of you kids go to bed and we can take over?" Mr. Forkle, who just appeared, suggested as Sophie yawned too.

"It is pretty late, and you guys didn't sleep much last night at the sleepover. I'll hail Alden and Della to tell them you're coming home." Grady offered and everyone accepted, leaving gratefully. Keefe stayed, stalling and looking around.

Grady coughed.

Sophie scowled at him before grabbing Keefe's hand.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't really want to go back to my good ol' dad," Keefe replied, squeezing her hand a little tighter as he thought about how cruel his dad could be.

"You can stay here!" Sophie offered before wincing and looking back at Grady pleadingly.

Grady pondered it before sighing. "For tonight." He grumbled. "Just let me talk to him in the other room."

Grady grabbed Keefe's wrist and dragged him into the kitchen as Sophie set everything up on the sofa for Keefe. "Look, I know you and she have some feelings and I get the feeling you're now officially a thing, but if I find out you did _anything_ to her over the night you won't make it to the elite levels!" Grady growled in his ear threateningly, leaving Keefe in a sweat as he promised to not do anything, and let go.

Keefe walked back into the living room to see Sophie finishing up making a makeshift bed.

"It's all finished!" She yelled, yawning and stretching her back.

"You should get some sleep, Foster," Keefe lightly kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered as she turned around and went upstairs.

His heart missed a beat as she turned around and blew him a kiss, whispering back "Goodnight, my love." As she disappeared going up the stairs, Keefe lay down, closing his eyes and trying to think thoroughly about everything that had happened in the past few days.

It had started when Fitz had convinced him to attend the Foxfire ball.

" _I don't want to!" Keefe had yelled._

" _And I'm making you, you crabby elf!" Fitz had yelled back, making Keefe wear a suit and tie. It was a classic black-and-white suit, complete with the fancy tie and all. After an hour of yelling, debate, and tugging, Keefe had finally gotten ready for the dance, styled his hair, and arrived at the doors to Foxfire, amazed at all the beautiful lighting and moonlight. He walked in, prepared to face Sophie._

Keefe smiled as he thought about how she came in, so beautiful, so gorgeous, so _Sophie._ There wasn't a day that had gone by when he didn't contemplate how such an amazing person could exist. Sophie Foster lived with humans, found out she was an elf, was traumatized, kidnapped, survived kidnapping, saved the world almost daily, but still coped with all her inner secrets. She managed to hide her trauma more than anyone ever could and still was so flawless.

When Keefe had seen her, so happy dancing with Fitz, Keefe had never been more sure of who she chose. He was ready to let her go. If it made her happy, he would be happy, even if it broke his heart. So when he saw them kissing, his heart melted as it accepted she chose Fitz. The angry, scared, broken boy beneath chose his moment to appear, and Keefe left, saying he had to attend to something.

But when she ran out and caught him, his heart mended back together and every inch of him was in electric shock when she leaned forward and kissed him. And all of a sudden, it clicked, that she chose him, that she had fallen for him and she was kissing him.

That had possibly been the best day of his life, by far.

With the memory of that night cheering up his gloomy and depressing thoughts, Keefe slowly drifted off into sleep.

 _A lonely blonde sat on a hill, her eyes stained red with tears, her cheeks flushed with trails of tears that had fallen, and her hair blowing in the wind as she stared at the ground. The trees swayed in rhythm with the blades of grass, slowly darkening as a cloud covered the sun, blotting out all the light._

 _A small sob escaped the girl's lips. Another tear trickled down her cheek, flying away with the wind. That tear seemed to be the first of the storm, the sky letting out its fury. The rain pounded down with enough pressure to feel like icy hail, but the ice-cold rain only made the girl cry harder._

 _A young man with teal eyes and dark hair walked out in the storm, his arm raised over his head as he searched for the girl through the waves of rain. He spotted her, fighting the wicked rain as he kneeled down beside her, yelling for her to come inside._

 _The girl ignored her as she mumbled something through her sobs._

" _If only I had looked back…" she sobbed, burying her face in the boy's shirt, which was already soaked._

 _The boy sat down, holding her soaking head in his hand. "It'll be okay," he promised._

" _No it won't!" she answered furiously, letting out a loud cry and sobbed hard for a few minutes before finally settling down her raging emotions._

" _I miss him," she cried out._

Keefe sat up, the sadness of the dream washing over him as he began to worry about his mental health. Two dreams like this weren't normal, that's for sure. But just as he was about to sleep, he noticed a disturbance in the air, like something was setting it off, or an invisible person, he realized, as the front door opened. And as quickly as he could say "Foster", a head appeared and disappeared, but Keefe committed the features to memory. Even more intrigued, he got up to follow it, when he noticed someone else coming down the stairs.

Sophie gestured to the door, making walking and catching symbols with her hands. Keefe nodded, and they slowly opened the door, looking back to make sure no one was following, and closed it, on their quest to find the Vanisher who was in Sophie's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: SORRY GUYS I KEEP FORGETTING! ALSO, THIS IS A TRASH CHAPTER BUT I HAVE GOOD ONES COMING UP SOON ANYWAY! ENJOY! :P)**_

Sophie's POV

Mud caked her boots and water sloshed inside as they followed. The little tracker that she had implanted in his cloak was their only lead as they followed the moving little dot. The moon rose high at twilight, shining brightly through the trees. The sound of crunching leaves silenced every other sound as the three of them raced through the woods.

Sophie and Keefe had started chasing this Vanisher around 9:30, and it was twilight now. Sophie was exhausted from running and from their previous long day. Keefe was… Keefe. He was so mysterious sometimes. She had seen the angry, scared, frightened boy beneath his disguise of humor before, and she was worried what he might do if he realized which direction the Neverseen man was going.

It was where the Black Swan had cracked Vespera and Lady Gisela's hideout.

But they had ordered Sophie not to tell Keefe, in fear of what he might do. She hated keeping secrets from him, but she still wasn't sure if she could trust him. He had seemed… different since the last time they had seen Lady Gisela and she had declared he would join her one day. Of course, that had been before they had saved Atlantis and almost destroyed their bodies. And everyone kept joking about it, but she felt differently about it.

She had to keep running. It was her fault that these people kept attacking. They wanted _her,_ the genetically-modified elf with superpowers, and they would stop at nothing. These people wanted to "perfect their world" by ruining it. The Black Swan made her to stop these people. She had never told anyone about this, but Sophie wouldn't stop at anything to save the world. Ever since she had almost died the first time, she had a weird feeling. A bad one, she knew. But it wasn't until Atlantis she knew.

 _She was going to die._

But she couldn't tell anyone. She had to keep running, for their sake. She had to save them, because, in the end, she knew death was inevitable.

Keefe's POV

Keefe wheezed in a breath. It was almost 1 AM, and he was exhausted. He could barely breathe, and his legs felt like jelly. But when he glanced over at Sophie, all his minor problems faded. He saw her, yawning and eyelids drooping and knew she needed sleep.

"Sophie, you need to sleep," He told her as he cleared out a path to sleep on with her.

"What are you… talking about…" Sophie tried to protest but yawned and collapsed into Keefe's arms. He smiled and laid her onto the ground, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her. Keefe checked to make sure she was warm and would be safe, and began to get up before she pulled him back down.

"Don't go…" Sophie yawned.

 _Why is she so CUTE!_ Keefe's mind screamed. _She's so adorable and brave and courageous and way better than me… I'm a total failure… Is she warm enough? Is she feeling okay? What if Grady finds out? Well, then I'm dead meat… no, don't let Sophie die in this cold!_

"What?" Keefe asked simply instead.

"Sleep… here…" Sophie patted the ground next to her and yawned again. When Keefe hesitated, she let out a yelp that sounded like "KEEFECOMEHERENOWORI'LLMAKEYOU!"

Keefe felt a smile curling at his lips as he slowly crawled over and awkwardly lay on the ground next to her. He didn't want to seem attached by snuggling close to her but he didn't want to leave her. His brain argued until it agreed to lay close but not weird close.

Sophie leaned over and pulled Keefe closer so he was under the cape too.

Keefe felt a blush creeping up his cheeks when she wrapped her arms around him and kept him close. He reluctantly wrapped his around her too. She was warm and radiating heat under the cloak, which felt good because he was shivering. And only Sophie could manage to whip her hair in his face and still be adorable.

Keefe had never imagined that they could have a moment like this, so close, together. He never dreamed in his wildest dreams of holding her lovingly in his arms, and the fact she had wanted it wouldn't have ever entered his mind.

 _Even if it's just for this moment, and the universe makes us separate forever, I will keep her with me,_ He thought with love as he thought about what could happen tomorrow morning. Before he fell asleep he realized he was reading Sophie's emotions without meaning to. He held back a smile as he slowly descended into sleep.

Sophie's POV

The sun began to shine through the trees, resting on Sophie's head as she slowly woke up. The sun was shining beautifully, the trees were illuminated, the flowers smelled wonderful, and she was holding Keefe in her hands. Could life get any better?

Then Sophie noticed Keefe twitching in her arms like a troublesome dream was afflicting upon him. She opened her mind to his and watched his dream.

" _Please!" Keefe spluttered through the mouthfuls of blood emerging through his mouth. "Please, just spare her," he begged as another man approached and socked him in the face. The crunch of bones echoed as Keefe kept in another scream. He had almost let one out before, and that had made these guys even more excited. They kept trying to break him, convinced they were close. But Keefe held his ground, taking all the damage he deserved. It was his fault that Sophie had gotten taken, and it was his fault she was…_

 _He tried to shut down his mind but it fought him as it finished_ dead.

 _They had dragged his sorry excuse for a body out here in this deadly heat, purposefully hitting him against things. He had been rubbing his head from a particularly brutal bar slam when he saw her. On the ground. Blood swarming around her. Her arms bound to a wall. But the last part was what scared him the most._

 _The dull blackness of her eyes, promising no life._

 _With that, Keefe felt the tears try to come, but they were gone. There would be no more crying, no more sadness. He would avenge her. He would kill her killer. He wouldn't forget her._

 _And surprisingly enough, that was the only way for him to fight these beasts slowly killing him. By standing up for her._

" _I miss you, Sophie," He whispered so quietly not even the dead could've heard. And he waited for his next attacker to attack._

Sophie jolted out of his mind, her mind spinning. What was that? A dream, nightmare, vision? She wondered until she realized something.

Keefe was crying.

His ice-blue beauties were leaking tears, streaming down his face. Little sobs escaped his mouths, tearing Sophie's heart apart. She leaned over and shook him awake, waiting for his eyes to open completely. When he finally did, she reached over and hugged him tightly.

"I will always be here for you," She whispered in his ear. To her surprise, Keefe wrapped his arms around her too.

"I know," He whispered back. He pulled back, forcing her to let go for a moment, and she looked straight into his eyes for a moment before they leaned forward and locked lips together.

But that was before they smelled the smoke.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N HEY GUYS IM BACK WITH MORE SOKEEFE! Thanks for the reviews, keep leavin' them so I know whether you like the chapters or not! Yes I know the wait kills you and it kills me too but I gotta write my other stuff too! Anyway, I'm planning on making this 10 chapters long and then I'll make a new story or something! Requests wanted! THANKS GUYS!)**

He could've sworn that that tree hadn't been black a few minutes ago.

But then again, a few minutes ago, he and Sophie had been making out (finally away from all their bothersome friends) and had noticed something was off.

His hands had wound up around her waist and her hands in his hair. Eyes were closed as they each enjoyed the moment. Tongue had moved against tongue, lips against lips, and face against face as they made out. Keefe had remembered smiling as she turned her head, and felt her hair whip against his face. He let go briefly to laugh as she stared at him in confusion. But then they noticed the smoke in the sky and the kissing stopped.

Well, now they were helpless to stop it as the yellow flames licked the trees and covered the skyline with smoke. Sophie had kept spinning around as they saw the flames begin to spread and they ran. Ran as far as they could, but it was helpless. This was human territory, and the wildfire could rage in this dead wasteland. Of course, the coughing had started out small and grew harder and more hoarse each cough until Sophie stopped running to hack up nothing.

"Babe!" Keefe yelled, running back to her to carry her in the flames. One tree collapsed in front of him and he almost went down with it. The heat burned his cheeks and his hair had embers in it as he raced around the tree to Sophie.

She waved him off at first.

"Go on, I'll… catch up!" She coughed out, pointing towards the unburning woods just ahead.

Keefe shook his head, sending dead embers flying off. "No, I'm not leaving without you!" He promised, picking her up in a fireman's carry and started running. The woods continued burning as he raced, looking for anywhere that couldn't burn. The sky became black with smoke and his mind raced, focusing on one particular memory.

" _Do you really think he's with us?" Brant whispered, leaning towards the others. Keefe stalked from outside, listening from a distance._

" _He seems okay," Alvar defended him._

" _I don't trust him," A different voice, one Keefe hadn't heard yet, spoke up._

" _If he ditches or betrays us in any way, we'll burn him and the Moonlark!" Fintan growled, his hands obviously lighting up with flames._

" _He's totally in love with her!" Alvar added, trying to lighten the mood but only darkening it._

" _Can I be the one to burn him?" Brant asked, flames traveling up his arms in excitement._

" _No," Fintan responded sharply, pushing his chair out of the way. "I will," He laughed darkly._

Keefe zipped back to the present. In those brief few seconds, he had ventured into memoryland, the fire had spread everywhere with no escape. It soared above the trees and it grew larger and larger every second. Fear radiated from Sophie, and Keefe admitted to himself he reciprocated that fear. It was beginning to look like they may not make it out. They were surrounded by flaming trees in all directions, and this wasn't ordinary fire. You could feel its heat from this far and Keefe felt sweat beads dripping down his back. Frantically he spun, looking for a way, any way out, but he could only see one option. _Levitating._

"I'm gonna have to levitate us out!" Keefe yelled to Sophie over the flames, whose eyes were slits and she was racked in coughs.

Sophie said something that Keefe missed.

"It's just like my dream," She whispered, cuddling her head between Keefe's neck and his shoulder.

Keefe felt himself faintly blush through the heat at the gesture but took it as an okay, blaming the whole dream part on her delusion from lack of water. He pushed with all his mental energy against the ground, feeling himself rise. It was harder carrying both Sophie and himself, but he tried with all his might. The flames crossed over underneath his feet, just missing the soles of his shoes. He gulped, knowing there was no way out. He levitated higher, racing the towering flames in a race to the sky. The yellow fire chased after him, wanting to win the race for oxygen. With his energy depleting, Keefe gave one last final push into the sky, closing his eyes in anticipation of what would happen next. But he felt the heat lessen, and when he gingerly opened his eyes, he was floating above the flames. A moment of glee spread throughout him but was crushed by the devastation he saw.

Miles of pure nature had been destroyed, kindling the raging fire. Green trees were now yellow, and black nothingness sat everywhere. Orange glittered the edges of his sight as he felt his heart break with every second of staring. Countless living things had been burned, ruining the perfect balance of the forest. Tears rimmed his eyes and he blinked them away.

Sophie shook in his arms, tearing her face away from his shoulder. Her eyes grew larger with every moment she looked around. Waves of emotion radiated off of her, ranging from grief to sadness to anger.

"It's just like my dream!" She repeated quietly, looking fearfully at Keefe.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I had a dream where we were caught in a fire and all the nature was destroyed…." Her voice shook as she continued. "It looked exactly like this," She whispered.

Keefe's heart dropped as he saw the destroyed look on her face.

"How did it end?" He asked quietly, his eyes downcast.

Sophie looked away. Keefe felt her emotions go haywire as she answered meekly.

"You called Fintan to come and take us." She whispered. "You told him to only hurt you, and he could do anything to you, but to leave me alone…" Her voice faded.

Shock flooded Keefe as he realized that was the only way out. And it had been his plan. He shook his head, clearing off the thought. He needed to think straight. They couldn't run out of there, and light leaping would most likely be fatal. Sophie was injured and he couldn't levitate any further. So that left one way.

"FINTAN! WE ARE OVER HERE!" He yelled, waving his one free hand.

"What are you doing?!" Sophie yelled, scrambling in his arms.

"Saving us!" Keefe said quickly before he started yelling again. "COME GET US!"

Silence followed Keefe for thirty-one seconds before he heard laughing and Fintan appeared, turning his head to look at all the damage to the world he created.

"Finally given up, have you?" Fintan asked, coming closer as Keefe pulled away, protecting Sophie. If looks could kill, Fintan would have melted into a puddle of acid from Sophie's glare.

"I will do whatever you want, and you can torture me all you wish, but do not in any way harm Sophie," Keefe told him, hoping Fintan might consider the deal. He knew it was probably word for word from Sophie's dream, but all that mattered was that she was safe.

Fintan paused for a moment, flames flickering on and off on his hands, before looking back up at Keefe.

"We still do need to ensure you properly receive your punishment for leaving," he admitted, the wickedest grin ever appearing on his face. "If you willingly surrender, we can promise to release Sophie alive and untampered with… BUT!" He added when Keefe released his breath he had been holding. "You also have to spill the Black Swan's secrets to us!" He added.

 _DON'T DO IT!_ Sophie's telepathic voice screamed in Keefe's head, but Keefe ignored it, only thinking of a way for her to live. He whispered that Elvin word that he had gotten detention for saying once beforehand before responding.

"Deal!" Keefe yelled, and Fintan laughed, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Keefe and Sophie were teleported by a Neverseen gadget. The last thing Keefe saw before blacking out was the betrayal in Sophie's golden-flecked brown eyes.

Blackness. Pure black. Then grey. Dark grey fading into light grey, until at last there was the color of red. Strength.

Slowly, Keefe's eyelids drifted open, and he could see. A throbbing headache racked his skull, and he held his head, wanting the pain to go away before he realized the pain wasn't his.

Across the cell lay a blonde-haired young girl, who was lying flat on the floor, legs sprawled out. One hand laid under her side-turned head. The other lie uselessly at her side.

 _Sophie,_ Keefe thought as he tried to crawl across the cell, only to pause midway. His hands were handcuffed together in the front by a rope that definitely wasn't breaking any time soon. It made the job considerably harder but he managed, stopping by Sophie.

"Sophie," He whispered, leaning down to prod her side with his head. She stirred, turning on her other side.

"Sophie!" He repeated, nudging her again. Her eyes slowly opened, and no doubt she was having trouble thinking.

"Keefe?" She asked eventually, her whisper barely audible.

"I'm here Foster," Keefe pulled her into a sitting position, and, with looping his chained hands around her head and down, he pulled her into a hug. He felt her emotions slowly dissolve into nothing but then bounce back in a rage. She pushed him away.

"You let him take us, even after I told you about my dream," She whispered, looking outside the covered cell. "Why?" She asked, her voice cracking with hurt.

Keefe fidgeted. "It was the only way," He replied at last.

"But now he has us, he has _you!_ " Sophie pushed his arms away again when he tried to squirm closer.

"But I'm not important," Keefe responded, his eyes downcast as Sophie turned back to argue. "YOU are the Moonlark. YOU were meant to save the world and to fix it. I'm just the broken boy from the messed up family," He shrugged, sitting back against the wall, barely noticing his headache through all the misery.

Sophie scooted closer. "You are my friend. My BOYFRIEND," She added, pulling his chin up with her thumb. "And even if your family completely sucks, all of your friends love you and care about you. I know I do," She laughed.

Keefe managed a smile. "Even Bangs Boy?"

Sophie smiled. "Even Bangs Boy," She responded, pulling him closer again for a hug. That moment of pure love, that moment where they melted in each other's arms, didn't last long. They both knew that this wouldn't last. They both knew that they were about to be separated, and they might not see each other again. Sophie let go, looking fearfully into Keefe's eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" She croaked out, feeling tears slip down her cheeks.

"I don't know," Keefe admitted, "But if not, I'm going to do this,"

He leaned down and pressed his lips hard against hers.

Sophie melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his head and let go for a second so he could loop his arms over her head around to her waist. His lips were cracked, dry, and burned, but were still his. No other kiss had ever been like this. Not the one with Dex, not the Fitzphie disaster (as dubbed by Tam), or even their previous kisses. This was a goodbye, we-may-never-see-each-other-again kind, and it was precious. It may have only been a moment, but it felt like an eternity, and she never wanted it to end.

Their love had been rocky, and many times they were both hurt, but they were always there for each other. How could they not be together? They were made for each other. It was hard not falling for a guy like Keefe, in all his attractiveness, amazing friendship, humorous personality, and the fact he never left her. She wanted to be with him forever, to live with him, to raise a family, and to grow old together, watching the world change before their eyes. But most of all, to have him by her side, no matter what.

But that would never happen.

As Sophie finished that thought, the darkness of the room faded and the steel door melted, presenting a particularly evil Fintan, whose grin bore of pure wickedness. Keefe and her separated as Fintan laughed at them.

"Oh, you two poor youngsters, falling in love," He _tut, tut, tut_ -ed them. "Yeah, it ain't ever gonna happen." He laughed again as he dragged Keefe by the collar away. Sophie yelled and screamed for Keefe.

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled, wanting him to hear it if this was the last time they'd see each other.

She could barely see Keefe soon and gave up hope, thinking he hadn't heard, when she heard "I LOVE YOU TOO!" emerge from the hallway. She could now breathe, knowing that he had heard her say it, even if it was for the last time.

 _You will see him again!_ She told herself as the guilt tried to seep in. _You have to._

Sophie went to turn around when she saw a figure in black standing in the shadows, holding a large black bag. All she could see was his dark blue eyes and that wicked smile on his face before she screamed and blacked out from the sedative in the gag.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N SORRY FOR CRAPPY CHAPTER! But seriously, advice guys. Should it end happily or tragically cause I have no idea and if I do what I normally do there will be many upset fans!)**

 _Sophie._

 _Sophie, are you there?_

 _Please…_

 _I need you._

The voice filled her head as she slowly regained consciousness. It was faint at first, like a sweet whisper in her head, but it grew into a loud groan before going silent at the end. Her mind swirled as it tried to create some kind of word phrase or statement or any response at all that wasn't part of the purple-black swirl inside of it. Her eyes attempted to flicker open but they fell shut, the gravity of this place too much.

The sweet, alluring scent of the gag was tempting to give into, but even if her mind couldn't make sense of anything, Sophie's reflexes had been through this one too many times. Her nose scrunched up and refused to let in the intoxicating fumes. Her eyes flew open and stared at her surroundings as she attempted to understand them. Her hands flew up and pulled out the sickening gag, allowing her to take a deep, choking breath.

It was a dark room, only illuminated by the flicker of a balefire lamp in the very far corner. It was slightly smaller than the other prison she had been in. The hallway outside was dark, and there was no sound from any direction. The thick bars were unbreakable, even when Sophie attempted to break them with her mental energy channeling. After a few tries, she sat back and looked around more. By rough estimates, the measures were about eight feet by ten feet, with maybe a six-foot high ceiling. Sophie wasn't really sure; her mind was still scrambling to understand where she was.

 _Why am I here again?_

 _How'd I get here?_

 _What is the meaning of life without him?_

With the last question, Sophie's mind plunged into a memory.

" _But if not, I'm going to do this!" He leaned down and pressed his lips hard against hers._

 _Sophie melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his head and let go for a second so he could loop his arms over her head around to her waist. His lips were cracked, dry, and burned, but were still his. No other kiss had ever been like this. Not the one with Dex, not the Fitzphie disaster (as dubbed by Tam), or even their previous kisses. This was a goodbye, we-may-never-see-each-other-again kind, and it was precious. It may have only been a moment, but it felt like an eternity, and she never wanted it to end._

 _Their love had been rocky, and many times they were both hurt, but they were always there for each other. How could they not be together? They were made for each other. It was hard not falling for a guy like Keefe, in all his attractiveness, amazing friendship, humorous personality, and the fact he never left her. She wanted to be with him forever, to live with him, to raise a family, and to grow old together, watching the world change before their eyes. But most of all, to have him by her side, no matter what._

 _But that would never happen._

 _As Sophie finished that thought, the darkness of the room faded and the steel door melted, presenting a particularly evil Fintan, whose grin bore of pure wickedness. Keefe and her separated as Fintan laughed at them._

" _Oh, you two poor youngsters, falling in love," He tut, tut, tut-ed them. "Yeah, it ain't ever gonna happen." He laughed again as he dragged Keefe by the collar away. Sophie yelled and screamed for Keefe._

" _I LOVE YOU!" She yelled, wanting him to hear it if this was the last time they'd see each other._

 _She could barely see Keefe soon and gave up hope, thinking he hadn't heard, when she heard "I LOVE YOU TOO!" emerge from the hallway. She could now breathe, knowing that he had heard her say it, even if it was for the last time._

You will see him again _! She told herself as the guilt tried to seep in._ You have to.

Sophie opened her eyes to fall back flat on her back. Tears slipped down her cheeks unnoticed as she sat and thought about _him._

Keefe.

Oh, how long she sat, crying silently as she processed every thought and memory of him. She thought about how they first met, and their first detention together. She thought about every time he had been there for her as she did something stupid and how he'd been the first to comfort her when she'd cried. She replayed every last memory of when they'd actually been together, from when they'd almost kissed to their actual first one. She remembered with a torn heart when he'd levitated them into the sky and they sat on the roof of Foxfire, and she'd locked lips with him. And that happiness that grew in her chest as he'd kissed her under the trees, spreading from her chest to her fingertips and her toes. How it'd filled her from head to toe and all she could think about was how glad she was that of all the guys, she'd chosen Keefe.

But the one that she kept circling back to was when he'd kissed her one last time, even when his hands were roped together and they both knew he would probably never see her again. And when Fintan had dragged him away, she had yelled that she loved him, and just as she would've given up hope, he had yelled he loved her too.

Sophie curled up on the floor and wiped her teary face with her sleeve. Tomorrow was a new day, and she needed sleep to cope with whatever happened next. Slowly she drifted off again into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

" _Sophie!"_

" _Sophie wake up!"_

" _We don't have much time!"_

Hands braced her shoulders and shook her, slowly bringing her back into reality. Her scattered mind flew into a billion pieces as she opened her eyes, the world swirling and spinning. At first all she saw a dark figure with blonde hair, but when her eyes focused, she saw a beautiful boy with ice-blue eyes.

"Keefe?" She whispered hopefully, feeling her heart rise the tiniest bit.

"Come on, we don't have much time until they notice-" Keefe started but cut off when a loud bell clanged, and all the balefire holograms flickered out. Sophie felt his cold and strangely wet hand grab hers, and after a soft jingle, a little soft light appeared in Keefe's registry pendant.

Sophie gasped when she saw his scarred face. Scratches and bruises were scattered across his gorgeous face and a trickle of blood ran behind his ear. His hair was messy, and not in it's usual carefully parted way. Parts of it were covered in dry blood and Sophie was pretty sure his nose was disfigured. She suddenly had a bad feeling about what his hand was covered in.

"Keefe…" She whispered in horror.

Suddenly, Keefe took off, pulling her with him. They ran down the hall, with only the first three or so feet ahead illuminated. "We have to keep going," Keefe hissed as they frantically dashed. Keefe suddenly made a sharp right turn that almost knocked Sophie off her feet. "When the new Vanisher left to whiz he told me not to leave or he'd kill you, so let's keep going!" Keefe explained quickly as they took a left.

Footsteps stampeded, echoing in the halls. Sophie and Keefe stopped and turned back, running the other way. But when they did, more footsteps began to sound. They slowly backed up, realizing they were trapped.

Sophie suddenly had an idea.

"What are you doing?" Keefe hissed when Sophie closed her eyes and started humming.

"I'm gonna try to blow the ceiling!" She hissed back and went back to imagining planting her energy into a little seed and it growing.

Suddenly the footsteps stopped.

"You're trapped now, and there's no Forkle to save you!" Fintan's laugh was almost enough to break her focus.

"You sure about that?" Keefe shot back, nudging Sophie as a warning.

"Well, seeing as Gethen did a solid job of murdering him, I am," Fintan retorted as they grew closer. Sophie felt her energy begin to drain as she focused harder, only hearing blips of the outside conversation.

"You said you'd let her go!" She heard Keefe yell.

"Let her go, kill her, harness her powers… they're all just words," Fintan responded, and Sophie could hear Keefe's growl even when busy.

"Anyway, we have to get back to torturing, so please just give yourselves up," She barely heard as the ceiling crumbled and Sophie felt her energy peak as she thrust the last bits of it at the ceiling and the ceiling crumbled.

"NEVER!" She yelled and levitated up, feeling Keefe levitate with her and heard Fintan yelling orders to follow after them.

She had barely reached the remaining bits of the ceiling when she felt Keefe wince and he tugged on her arm. She looked down and saw the Neverseen holding onto his floating foot and pulling downward.

"Keefe!" She yelled, trying to pull him up with her. He looked upwards into her eyes and Sophie saw the fear, acceptance, and love within them all at once.

"Just go," He whispered.

"Never!" Sophie screeched, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried with all her might to pull him up with her, but nothing happened.

"I love you," He told her before gazing downward and his grip on her hand lessened.

"KEEFE!" She yelled as everyone pulled him away and he looked into her brown eyes one last time. Her heart beat loudly, and it soon became the only thing she could hear as the panic returned. He was _gone._ And she couldn't save him again. She had escaped, and there was no way she could get back in without risking his life. But she knew his life was at risk every second he was still with them.

Sophie realized her only chance to save him was to return home and to have her friends help her. She looked at the sunlight that shined on the green grass all around her, glittery and sparkly. She couldn't help but think about Silveny and her sparkly poop, which also came with the thought of Keefe again.

More tears began to fall as she pulled herself to her feet and looked at the light, willing herself to light leap. A plan began to form in her mind as to how to save her boyfriend as Sophie faded into the light back home.

When she came back into focus, back at the gates of Everglen, she only had one thought on her mind:

 _I will see Keefe again._

 **(AHHH, THE HORROR! WILL SOPHIE SEE KEEFE AGAIN BEFORE ITS TOO LATE? WILL SHE GET TO HOLD HIM IN HER ARMS ONE LAST TIME? Leave ideas so I can continue! :-) ;-) lol )**


	8. Chapter 8

**_(A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT SCHOOL STARTED SADLY SO I CAN'T UPDATE LATE AT NIGHT ANYMORE!)_**

" _There is light, and there is darkness." Mr. Chor pointed to the sun out the window, and he pulled the shades, turning the room completely dark. "The whole world started as darkness, a compacted ball of nothing. There was absolutely nothing, with no life, hope, or future, until He thought 'create life', and a week later there was light." He paced around the room, opening the shades slowly, letting in the light. He closed the shades again, and reached over and grabbed his candle._

" _Thousands of years ago, people depended on natural light for their light, but one day they were tired of it. They couldn't bottle sunlight, so how would they work at night? So one day ancient Romans created wicked candles by dipping rolled papyrus repeatedly in tallow or beeswax, creating a possibility to see at night, to aid travelers, and to use something new in their religious ceremonies." He took a match from inside his pocket and lit it, gentle lighting the wick of the candle. A little orange flicker soon turned yellow-orange as it devoured the wick._

" _Why are you telling us this?" Someone asked. Sophie had to agree. She didn't see the point in this history lesson, especially if this was English class._

" _I'm getting there," Mr. Chor answered, walking back to his desk to grab the famous long stick that gave him his reputation of being so short he had to use a stick for everything. "Do you all see this light bulb?" He asked, pointing to it._

 _The class groaned._

 _He laughed and reached over and turned off the light. "There was a time, years ago, when light bulbs didn't exist. People used candles and natural light to see. Thomas Edison, much like the Romans, wanted light. So he invented the light bulb." He flicked on the light again. Sophie was on edge, wanting to know what his point was. What was this? It wasn't a history lesson, and it most definitely wasn't the English lesson she had come to this class for. Was this was older kids learned? She was still young enough for fourth grade, yet here she was in high school, completely lost._

" _What is the point?" She asked out loud without noticing before she saw her classmates nodding along with her. For once, they actually had something to do with the freak who skipped all those grades._

 _Mr. Chor nodded. "I know some of you might not understand this, but what's the common denominator in this lesson so far?" He asked. Sophie brightened. She loved math. She raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Foster?"_

" _First there was darkness, and then there was light," She answered, looking around at her fellow students, who glared at her again. She suddenly felt very insecure and sank in her seat._

" _Correct! Do any of you know what I'm trying to say?" Mr. Chor looked around, locking eyes with every student but without getting an answer, he continued. "Many of you are going through some problems, and I'm not asking to hear them, but what I'm trying to say is this: There may be darkness in your life, and you may feel like there is no hope, but remember, after darkness always comes light. You just have to be willing to wait for it," Mr. Chor looked around the room, seeming to pause on Sophie, and continued looking. The bell rang, and Sophie sprang from her seat. She hadn't understood that lesson at all, but she knew, just knew, she would remember it later. So Sophie continued her life, completely forgetting the lesson, even when finding out she was an elf and so, so much darkness later, she still didn't remember._

 **(Note: There was supposed to be a break but the website was being a real pain in the butt so here we are, pretend there's a break lolz)**

That black, dreary, darkness was back again. Sophie didn't remember passing out when Fitz found her, and she most certainly didn't remember drinking all those elixirs, but she knew she had from what little she could tell. Her eyes were still closed, and her brain was still mush, but she could tell. Elwin had been here again, mark her word, because of some disaster or another. Fitz's body heat was still on the bed beside her, and she felt sure Biana was watching her. But for now, it was still this darkness that followed her.

Soon, it faded into a grey, and soon a soft white, until she slowly, carefully opened her eyes, blinking at the bright light in front of her.

"Oh good, she's awake!" Elwin's voice sounded, but Sophie couldn't see him, or anyone really. She could only see Keefe's scarred, bloody face as he was dragged away by the Neverseen.

"Is she?" Biana's tender voice piped from the corner, and Sophie heard movement as Biana wandered over. "Her eyes are open but I don't think she's seeing us,"

"And you found her just before she passed out by your gates?" Elwin asked someone, probably Fitz, as he flashed light around Sophie. Red, orange, and blue orbs flew around her as her eyes adjusted and she could finally see.

"SHE LIVES!" Biana yelled dramatically, almost pulling a laugh from Sophie's broken self.

"Sophie, are you really okay?" Fitz asked as he sat down on the bed beside her.

Sophie tried to summon the strength to speak but all that came out was a sound that resembled a dying walrus' final wail. Tears welled in her dry eyes as she turned her head to cringe.

"Her vitals appear to be strong, and she only has a few bruised ribs, but I think there's something else at play here…" Elwin nodded towards Biana and Fitz, then pointing with his eyes to the photo of Keefe with Fitz, Biana, and Sophie on the wall.

"Oh no, Sophie…" Biana quickly sat down on the bed next to Fitz, massaging Sophie's outstretched leg. "Is he…" She tried to say.

Sophie managed a small nod and a croak before she let the tears fall. She had managed to lose one of her closest friends and would probably never see him again, all because of her stupid abilities.

"We'll get him back," Fitz promised, reaching for Sophie's hand.

"We have to," Biana added.

" _Is that all you've got?" A voice screamed through the pounding silence and blood-rushing through his ears. His eyes groggily opened, revealing a blindingly bright courtyard and three men, all fighting with each other. Each one had scars and bruises across his face, ruining the otherwise-handsome faces. One had dark-blonde hair, another had black hair, and the third had such deep brown it struck a memory._

 _He couldn't see much, but from what he could see was a terrified, shaking, beautiful young girl whose eyes were the color of the man's hair, except with little flecks of gold. He was being pulled in the opposite direction, all his limbs being ripped apart slowly. Blood ran from a deep gash down his left hand and he had a feeling there was a long scratch down his handsome face._

 _Suddenly, he was brought back into the present, where a fist struck between his eyes. The boy felt a scream try and rise but fell backward unconscious._

"Was it worth it?" A long-robed man leaning casually against the wall asked. The boy's ice-blue eyes stared in confusion.

The man turned towards him, showing lifeless white eyes. "You got the girl and everything you ever wanted, but you're in for eternal torture. You lost your family, your inheritance, and everything you ever had, for two brief days." The man turned his head back, looking downwards, away from the boy.

"Was it really worth it?" He asked again and everything began to spin and swirl until the boy woke up.

" _I'll never give up!" He found himself screeching at them, and he fought their control, trying to stay alive in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, he could see his friends again, and live his happily ever after. That was his goal, and he would make it._


	9. Chapter 9

Even though the sky promised a harsh-looking rain and the ground was releasing as much dust as possible, the Neverseen guards stood outside their hideout, hiding behind the tree illusions. Vespera had done her math when she created the blueprints for the hideout. It was disguised to look as if a giant cliff was emerging from the left, right, and front. If you took a wrong step, you'd fall off the real cliff. Cordelia had discovered that the hard way and they still had yet to find her corpse. If you stepped with one foot in front of another (exactly, or you'd break the path and it would crumble) in the perfect north-west direction, then you'd reach the base hidden in a disguised hill.

Alistair, the good-turned-bad Neverseen agent, was on his daily route around making sure no one had trespassed. Of course, it wasn't like anyone ever did trespass. Gisela had picked the spot so deviously that only the most genius of a person could find their way, and they would even most likely die.

Or the stupidest.

Truth was, Alistair never really wanted to be a Neverseen agent. His brother had joined though, and he felt it was his responsibility to protect Barnaby, the precious and prized little baby of his family. With his average 103 in grading and his over-the-top achievements in being the best Telepath around, Barnaby had easily won everyone's protection. His wicked friends had convinced him to join the Neverseen, as he was super gullible in his youth, so Alistair had stepped up to protect him. It didn't matter Alistair was abused and mistreated. It didn't matter that he didn't stand for what the Neverseen did. If Barnaby was going to be kidnapped and enslaved into torture for trying to defect, Alistair was going to try and protect him as long as he could before finally escaping.

And, the other day, when Alistair snuck into his baby brother's hidden room, Barnaby had told him of the other prisoner at the prison. His mother had abused him too, lying and mistreating the poor guy his whole life. His father's emotional and verbal abuse didn't help either. He was constantly told he was nothing and a disappointment to his family's name. Alistair had felt for the guy. It hurt even more when Barnaby told him why the guy was imprisoned.

The guy, whose name started with either a K or an S, was yet 15, and yet was treated a top-criminal, with top-security and full-imprisonment. The girl he'd been crushing on for years had finally fallen for him, and on the night they got together, they ran out in a forest finding some dude in their house from the Neverseen. Alistair had rolled his eyes, knowing it was stupid Philo again. After getting caught in a wild human wildfire they somehow got Fintan to take them in, and the guy's girlfriend was allowed to escape at the cost of his life. Alistair had asked if he knew who the guy's madly-loved girl was.

He was shocked to hear it was the prized Moonlark.

So when later that day he saw the Moonlark leading her friends across the forest, he only pulled her over to ask she would do everything in her power to save Barnaby and the guy.

She had already planned to save as many as possible.

Sophie:

Tam, Biana, and Sophie snuck around the left side of the hill, leaning against the hill to get into formation. Fitz, Dex, and Linh were at the opposite side. Sophie transmitted to Fitz, _you guys ready?_

 _We're ready, are you?_ Was her reply.

 _On my count to 3, blow it open._

 _1._

 _2._

 _3!_

Sophie signaled to Biana to press the button on Dex's invention. Biana smacked the green button before smashing the blue button and throwing it onto the roof. Dex's return with his other box landed next to Biana's, and thirty-four seconds a small hole silently erupted, just wide enough for everyone to lower into the base. Biana went first, levitating her way in. Tam went after, leaving Sophie to check around quickly and bring herself up. She saw Linh lower herself, and waited for four beats before jumping in her hole with Fitz. They landed with such a soft impact that no one could've heard them. Dex and Biana had run off in the left wing, running to find the guards. Linh and Tam had run into the right wing to find Fintan, Vespera, and Lady Gisela, who would still be sleeping if they were still partially sane. That left Fitz and Sophie, the power-duo, to head straight and search for the prisoners. Sophie signaled to Fitz to follow her. They ran two more lefts and a right before ducking behind a wall, watching the patrol of black-cloaked men walk past.

Sophie looked at Fitz and moved her two front fingers forward in motion, signaling to walk. She pointed to the guards and put her pointer finger to her mouth before turning the other way and tip-toeing. Fitz soon came after, slightly behind to check for threats. Grey cell after grey room, Sophie searched, desperate, broken, and slightly insane from the need to hold Keefe again. It had been three months. She so hoped he was still alive. She had hope. The one day she had broken through telepathically, she had only managed to transmit one message before he fell unconscious from wounds. She had told him, _hold out, my love. We're coming, and if you're still alive, I'm never going to let you go._

But day after day had passed. Endless training with Sandor, painful session when learning the costs in battle, and of course training from distraught Ro, who had all their bodyguards lined up ready to fight when they returned. Sophie had trained with daggers, with goblin throwing stars, even with channeling her energy to the point of blasting someone across the line of life over to death. But she couldn't lose anyone else. She'd already lost Mr. Forkle's brother. She'd lost Calla. She'd lost her human family. But she couldn't lose Keefe.

So when she reached a path of blood on the floor leading down the hall, she ran.

The sound of coughing came from next to her, and the gurgling of blood also resounded. Sophie followed it, allowing her heart to try and hope, just this once. Today she couldn't stop trying. She had to keep going. It didn't matter that all her friends were caught mid-battle. It didn't matter Fitz was in pursuit of the guards who were chasing her. If Keefe was down this way, she would find him.

"Moonlark?" A young boy's scared voice asked. She turned to the side and leaned down beside the shaking boy's cell.

"Barnaby?" She asked, reaching her hand out to show she was a friend.

"Y-yea. If you're look-looking for K-Kee-Keefe, he's do-down that wa-way." Barnaby pointed to the cell four rooms down from his. Sophie memorized the spot and got up.

"I'll get you out next, Barnaby! I'll be right back!" She promised, looking back once more before bursting into a full-on sprint. She came to a sliding-stop next to Keefe's supposed cell. She tried to use that night-vision skill she'd been perfecting.

Inside the dimly-lit cell, there was a very clearly man-figure-y guy sprawled across the floor. His jaw was clearly broken and his right eye was purple. Both wrists were disfigured and his ankle was all swollen. Blood stained his clothes and lie in a puddle on the floor. Sophie gasped before channeling her energy into the cell's lock and broke it open. She raced in, grabbing Keefe and holding his head in her arms.

"Keefe!" She said panicked, shaking his limp body. She couldn't see his chest rising at all. She shook him harder.

"Keefe!" She screamed louder, trying to get him to wake.

"Please!" She pleaded.

"I need you."

Keefe

It was like there was no hope. Three, maybe four months had passed since Sophie left. Heck, for all he knew, it could've been a year and she could've forgotten him, finally deciding he was too much work to try and not hate. She could've finally made FItzphie official, leaving him forever to smooch Fitz and bear his children…

Stop thinking like that! He told himself.

Sophie HAD to come back. If she didn't, he would actually die.

There wasn't much life left in his body now. Day after day they tried to break him. Burns covered him from their pyromaniac friend. Broken limbs and bones scattered across him. The pain was his only friend here. And he was fed only meager feedings, just enough to keep him going.

But he had to keep hoping.

So as he lay barely conscious, he could weakly feel someone holding him. They were screaming his name, shaking him, and sounded so scared he almost woke himself up. The pain was so tempting to give into. He struggled to see which one to obey. He felt the overwhelming fear and the hope fade from this person's emotion set. They cried his name. Their tears hit his face.

 _Come to us,_ the pain soothed. _If you give in now, you won't ever have to suffer again._

That promise was tempting. _Very_ tempting. In fact, he made his choice.

But that was before Sophie's tears stopped and she lightly kissed him once more.

 _NOOOOOOO!_ The pain screamed as he tried to open his eyes.

Sophie

She would cry forever. He was gone. She had slipped into his consciousness to see if he was there. But the pain that spoke made her lose all hope. Her precious Keefe, her beloved, and her ray of light and hope in the world had made his choice to give into the pain. Another was lost to the Neverseen's evil plot. Her final tear of hope slipped down her cheek and onto his damaged cheek as she looked at him one last time before leaning down and ever-so-gently kissing him. She started to get up, losing all hope, when his eyes started twitching and his hand lightly fell over hers.

"Hey there, beautiful," Keefe whispered so softly. His ice-blue eyes were bloodshot and were badly swollen, but Sophie didn't care.

"Hey there, Mr. Sencen," She whispered with a soft laugh. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Keefe lightly shrugged before wincing. "I think I might have to miss a few days," he murmured before closing his eyes again. Sophie squeezed his hand, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, you two just need to separate!" Lady Gisela's wicked voice said behind her. Sophie stood up and faced Lady Gisela, Vespera, and Fintan.

"Leave me alone or I'll make you," Sophie told them, hand brandishing her dagger.

"What can YOU do, little weakling?" Vespera smiled and grabbed her dagger.

"Well, for one, this." Sophie whistled.

And twenty seconds later, Vespera, Lady Gisela, and Fintan were laying in handcuffs of shadowflux. Her friends stood around them, guarding them, waving to Sophie triumphantly. Sophie didn't notice. She was too busy trying to keep Keefe's pulse stable enough for when Elwin arrived.

Keefe's eyes twitched again.

"Did you get them?" He whispered, his lungs barely consuming the air.

Sophie smiled. "We stopped the Neverseen now." She told him, moving his hair to across his cheek.

"Good, because it's been too long since I've done this." He reached up and softly brushed her lips. Sophie smiled in the kiss, finally having Keefe back. She just had to hope he survived the next few minutes.

(A/N Ooops sorry well I hope that's good. Just because Shannon Messenger killed Sokeefe in Flashback doesn't mean I can't write y'all your favorite ship story HERE HAHAHAHA!)


	10. Chapter 10- THE FINALE

"One lowley night during late November, around the 15th to be exact, a group of teenagers barely poking the 16 mark saved the world. Dex Dizznee, Fitz and Biana Vacker, Tam and Linh Song, and Sophie Foster sneaked into the secret Neverseen hiding space and singlehandedly defeated Neverseen leaders Lady Gisela Sencen, Vespera, and Fintan, along with capturing less-valued leaders such as Gethen, Ruy, and Umber. Major pockets of resistance still exist and are openly creating skirmishes with anyone they can for their lost cause. Using a guerilla-tactic fighting learned from humans, they hid their way through the forest until they silently blew a small hole in the ceiling and split apart each to capture the leader's attention. One of their friends, Keefe Sencen, was being held hostage by the rebel leaders, and, when asked about motivations, Sophie Foster replied this:"

The new camera slipped over to Sophie during her mention, with her holding Keefe's hand while a physician by the name of Elwin flashed orbs to see what Keefe was suffering from. He set up a heart monitor and tried to keep his pulse from slowing as the camera moved to a face-up of Sophie.

She wiped a tear from her eye as she responded to the question.

"We've been trying to stop these guys since they kidnapped Dex and I, what, three years ago now? When they kidnapped Keefe, and Keefe openly sacrificed himself to get me to go, all I felt was this overwhelming urge to get him back. He was one of my best friends, my closest friends. I couldn't just leave the lo… lowly-treated boy to suffer. I had to save him." Sophie's blond hair was blowing across her face in the wind. Her clothes seemed to billow in procession with the fast wind. The speech was partially abrupted in certain places when the wind blew especially fast, but the filming-man still took a wide shot of the scene. Council officials held the angry leaders in their handcuffs, some on the ground and others restrained via force-field. Dex, Fitz, Biana, Tam, and Linh were all sitting beside Keefe's body, where the physician was fighting the odds to save him. Sophie appeared to be searching his mind looking for any sign of life.

The news-man came back into the focus and pointed to the screen. "As you can see here, we have a lot of captured members of the Neverseen, along with a dying boy and his devastated friends. If you can't see this clip well, you can clearly see in THIS part that Sophie is holding his hand while crying. She appears to be whispering, 'come back to me'."

Sophie's POV

THREE HOURS LATER

Bullhorn had been sleeping next to Keefe for three hours now. Elwin worked tirelessly, long into the early morning hours. Elixir after elixir had been poured down his throat, but not to any success. A bucket that caught the falling drops of his blood made a short "PING" sound as another drop fell. Sophie sat on the cot next to Keefe, massaging both his hands with her thumbs. He had fallen unconscious after their brief kiss, and the chances he was going to live were slim. As it was, he was permanently going to have a slightly twisted jaw, disfigured nose, limp in his ankle, and many, MANY scars.

Elwin had been so helpful, but at this point, it was up to fate.

Sophie buried her head in her hands, the silent tears falling miserably. All these ideas had flashed through her head once she had seen Keefe again. For three months she could only dream of seeing his face again. She hadn't cared about the costs. She hadn't cared that if she'd had to go through hell and back just to save him, she would've done it without a single thought. Now she was contemplating what to do if he didn't make it through.

 _He's going to make it…_

 _NO, HE'S NOT!_

 _But he HAS to make it…_

 _What if he never loved you? What if this was all a scam? What if as soon as he wakes up he leaves you for some other girl, who's much prettier and deserves his love?_

 _SHUT UP!_ Her brain battled itself as the war was waged for Keefe's life.

Everyone else had left the Healing Center now, except Fitz. He was sitting near Sophie, holding her in his arms. His uniform was soaked in her tears by now, and her sobs broke his heart infinitely. But he held her close, taking all those tears. He had accepted she loved Keefe. If Keefe didn't pull through, Fitz would be here for Sophie, no matter what. He would be here to comfort her, to care for her, to be just her friend, and if she ever needed more, he would be there.

Lord Cassius strolled in, double-taking at the look of his son and a tear welling in his eye.

"Is he going to make it?" He asked quietly.

Elwin's maddened face and unruly hair turned around as he said with a twitching eye, "I don't know."

Councillors Bronte, Oralie, and Terik made their way in to check on Keefe. With one look at him with Bullhorn by his side, they looked downcast with respect.

"He's not dead yet!" Sophie found herself saying through her tears.

Everyone was quiet until Oralie asked, "then why are you crying?"

With that, Sophie broke down.

Keefe:

The pain was so alluring, so attractive, and so wanted. It gave a promise of a better place that helped him escape this broken world he was living in. It gave sweet whispers of a life beyond life, of a future. If he just gave in…

"Keefe!" He would hear occasionally as Sophie cried his name. He weakly felt her tears bounce off his cheek and slide. He felt Elwin pouring stuff down his throat, but he couldn't do anything except listen to the promises of the pain. It was as if he was another person watching through his eyes, feeling what he was feeling and seeing the outside world.

"Then why are you crying?" Councillor Oralie's broken-hearted voice asked. He felt the sadness and mutual feeling of grief with Sophie coming off of her. She must be thinking of Kenric, her long-lost love.

Keefe didn't want to leave Sophie. He finally had her, in his arms, as he rested his head on top of his and his arms safely around her. He didn't want to miss her or cause her pain. She had enough of that already. But above all, he wanted to have her as his forever. He wanted to raise a family with the woman he loved. He wanted to grow old with her forever and to watch their great-great-grandchildren run around their beachside home.

The pain whispered, "but isn't it sooooooo much better to have us?"

Keefe fought the whispers, focusing on Sophie and everything about her. He loved her gorgeous long blonde hair, her twinkling brown eyes with gold flecks, her pale skins and just everything about how she conducted herself. She had lost so much, yet kept it together so well. Gosh, he had it bad.

"Don't you want to live with _us_ forever?"

Keefe loved Sophie's personality. She could go from overwhelmingly serious to giggly and school-girly within seconds. He loved her sense of humor and her way of dealing with tough things. Keefe loved everything about Sophie, and even if he never saw her again, he just wanted her to be happy, even if it was Fitz.

"Just give in Keefe… come to join us…."

 _NEVER!_ Keefe shouted at the pain as he focused all his mental and physical energy into opening his eyes…

15 years later…

Sophie:

15 years ago today Sophie defeated the Neverseen. 15 years ago today Sophie had realized who she truly loved with all her heart. And 15 years ago today Sophie had nearly lost him.

But Keefe held her in his arms, protectively around her, keeping her from any harm. He would forever be scarred, and she would too. The burn marks would never go away, and Keefe's jaw would forever be slightly twisted. His ankle still had a limp, but so did Sophie's. They would forever be scarred emotionally too. Others wondered why every time they heard a bush rustle in the wind those two weird elves would reach into their pockets and grab a goblin throwing star. They wondered who these two weirdos could be. They would question whether maybe, just maybe, they had seen them before, but would shrug and walk away.

Keefe's hand slowly drifted down and reached under Sophie's shirt, massaging her belly.

Sophie giggled softly before reaching up and planting a wet one on his cheek.

"How many weeks?" Keefe whispered.

"Eight now," Sophie replied quietly.

Three months ago today Sophie walked down the aisle in the plainest of white dresses possible to meet a very plain-looking man in an ice-blue suit. Family, friends, and even enemies sat in the aisle, celebrating the marriage of Sophie E. Foster and Keefe Sencen. Three months ago today Sophie had reached up and kissed her husband for the first time with the name Sophie Elizabeth Foster Sencen. And three months ago today they moved into Beachside on the shore.

"That long already?" Keefe asked, leaning down and kissing her long and hard. Sophie let go to breathe and laughed.

"We've only been married three months!" She whispered with a laugh.

"Yeah, and it's only been nine weeks since we did it," Keefe replied with the wiggling of his eyebrows. Sophie slapped the side of his cheek with her hand before kissing it softly.

"Goodnight, my love," she whispered.

Keefe took his hand out and wrapped it around her.

"Goodnight, my Moonlark," he whispered.

They would forever be weird. They would forever be the one couple questioned for their decisions, and they would forever be stared upon with judgment. But he was Keefe, and she was Sophie, and they were meant to be.

The End.

OR IS IT

(A/N Y'all I'm sorry for my huge procrastination but HERE IT IS! The final Sokeefe chapter. and guess what? I WANNA WRITE MORE! Leave reviews! PLZ! Also happy thanksgiving Americans!)


End file.
